Birthday Surprises and Stupid Mistakes
by Ayasha
Summary: Teddy visits Lily on her birthday and Dominique has gotten herself into a spot of trouble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anythign J.K.R.**

**A/N: Please Read and review**

**Birthday Surprises and Stupid Mistakes**

It was Lily's birthday she had woken up with a whole pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. She had gotten something from everyone that mattered except for one, her favorite cousin as they called him Teddy Lupin. He wasn't really her cousin, her dad was his godfather but he was always around so they just referred to him as their cousin. Since she was little he was always there for her and she couldn't believe that he could possibly forget her birthday. When she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast all of her family that was still at Hogwarts sang Happy Birthday to her, which was kind of embarrassing considering it was in front of the entire school. That was what families were for right? Of course she would be just as happy if they had not done it in public.

After Breakfast Lily decided to take a walk out in the grounds be herself, she enjoyed these kinds of walks they really helped to clear her head. They were especially helpful these days because the farther along in school she got the harder her work load got and sometimes she just needed a break. Today though she was more upset than she would admit to anyone that Teddy hadn't sent her a present. She approached the Black lake she always liked it here but then she loved the water and always had.

She had only been by the Lake for a short time when she felt someone grab her from behind and swing her around. When she was finally put down she turned around to find Teddy Lupin standing there, "Happy birthday Lily," he said.

"Hi Teddy what are you doing here?" asked Lily.

"Well I thought I would deliver your present in person," answered Teddy as he walked over to a nearby tree and pulled a tubular wrapped package from behind it.

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"Well I guess you'll have to open it to find out, won't you," said Teddy handing her the package.

Lily took the package from him and sat down with it, Teddy sat down next to her, and she tore the paper from one end to the other. And saw that it looked like a rolled up picture, Teddy helped her unroll it. Once it was unrolled she saw that it was a poster of her favorite movie star James Cagney, Lily had recently gotten into old movies and his were ones that she really liked to watch, "Thank you Teddy," she said as she hugged him.

"I thought you might like to have it for your dormitory wall," Said Teddy as he rolled the poster back up for her.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of today? Since it is your birthday we can do anything you like." Said Teddy.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it," answered Lily.

"Well we can sit here until you decide," Stated Teddy.

They sat by the lake talking for awhile mostly about how Lily's year in school was going and what everyone was up to. Teddy told her about the things that were going on back at home, even though the Potter children were at school he still had dinner there most night's . Harry was like a father to him and mad sure that he knew who his parents were and what they did for the wizarding community. They had been sitting by the lake for what seemed like an hour when Teddy noticed Dominique Weasley coming toward them out of the corner of his eye, and she was walking pretty fast.

"Here comes Dominique," said Teddy.

"Wonder what she wants," Said Lily curiously.

When Dominique finally arrived where Teddy and Lily were sitting she said, "Teddy what are you doing here?" Looking around nervously.

"I came to visit Lils for her birthday, why do you seem so nervous?" asked Teddy.

"Well I did something kinda stupid, I wanted to see what happened…can you hide me for awhile?" asked Dominique.

"What did you do and why would I hide you?" asked Teddy.

"Well I'm sure you have heard Uncle Harry talk about the time that Uncle Ron took the Amortentia potion in their sixth year," started Dominique still nervously looking in every direction.

"Yes, go on," answered Teddy becoming more curious.

"There's this guy I kinda like," she paused not wanting to go on, but knowing she would have to because she had already said to much and neither Teddy or Lily would let her rest till they knew the whole story, "I kinda gave him some this morning at breakfast," she finished flushing red with embarrassment.

"Where did you get it?" Asked Lily starting to giggle.

"I got it from a friend," answered Dominique.

"And where did your friend get it?" Asked Teddy.

"She has an aunt that makes it, at least that's what I think she told me," said Dominique looking as though she was trying to remember.

"Dom you know better than that besides didn't the story that uncle Harry told us give you some idea about what would happen? I won't hide you, you're just going to have to deal with the consequences of this little blunder of yours," stated Teddy firmly.

"Please Teddy, please, please, please," Pleaded Dominique.

"No I will not you are just going to have to wait for it to wear off, that is if it wears off, uncle Harry never said if it did or not," said Teddy starting to laugh.

Lily however was already laughing out loud the predicament that Dominique had gotten herself into this time really took the cake. Dominique saw the tree that Teddy had hidden Lily's present behind earlier and hurried over to it, "I think you should hope that none of the teachers realize what's wrong with him," said Lily continuing to laugh.

"Ha Ha very funny Lily, just don't tell anyone I'm here," ordered Dominique.

"Dom I really don't think you're in any position to be telling people what to do and when are you going to learn that some of your ideas should remain just that ideas?" asked Teddy.

"Oh shut it, no one asked you," Stated Dominique in a cold tone that was funnier than mean.

"You should really listen to aunt Hermione sometime," said Lily her laughter starting to subside a little.

"And just why is that?" asked Dominique.

"Because she always says you should think before you act, I defiantly think that it applies to your current situation," stated Lily in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do I need to tell you to shut it too, I will you know," stated Dominique in a threating voice.

Lily wasn't scared of Dominique, she and Teddy started up with more laughter. Dominique hid behind that tree for as long as Lily and Teddy sat by the lake. Lily had decided that she wanted to stay by the lake and just spent time with her favorite person since she didn't get to see him much during this time of year. Then around Dinner Teddy decided he should go, Lily and Dominique needed to get up to the castle for dinner anyway, "Well I better get going, hope you had a good birthday Lils, and Dom that potion should be almost wore off by now," said Teddy as he hugged Lily good bye and stood to leave.

"It was great Teddy, thanks for the poster and coming to see me, oh and tell mum and dad hi for me," said Lily as she hugged him back.

Teddy then headed for the entrance to the grounds and Hogsmeade so he could apparate home, "I'm going to the castle, are you coming Dom?" asked Lily.

Dominique came out from behind the tree, she and Lily headed back to the castle and the Great Hall for dinner. Dominique desperately hoping the potion had worn off.


End file.
